


Fractured Colors

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [12]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod's first time viewing fireworks.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching fireworks together.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know when fireworks came into existence. I'm guessing they weren't around for him, so I wanted to write fireworks with him and Abbie~
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

The first time Ichabod heard a firework, he ducked.

To be fair, Abbie thought, it did sound a little bit like a gunshot, or possibly a cannon being fired, but watching him duck in the passenger seat of her car was worth a million words.

"Aw, we're late," Abbie muttered, pulling the car over to the ditch.

"Lieutenant-" Ichabod hung on to the handle near the top of the door.

"Relax, I park here every year," Abbie said, jerking the car into park and turning off the ignition.

"You've parked on a slant. Won't the vehicle... roll?" Another firework's boom echoed around the air around them; Ichabod flinched again. "What in the devil is that noise?"

"Fireworks, Crane. That's why we're here. Come on, get out of the car." Abbie flung her door open.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Ichabod murmured, getting out of the car slowly.

"Nope. They set them off over there, the ash doesn't reach here unless it's really windy. It's better the closer you are, but this is a really good spot and hardly anyone's here."

"I will trust your judgment," Ichabod said quietly, leaning next to her. "Although I have to say that I don't enjoy the noises that come from them. It reminds me of the war."

"Just wait," Abbie said, looking up at the sky expectantly. There was a soft _pop_ soon thereafter that signaled that a firework was coming, and then it was one of the squiggly ones that had a tail (so Abbie liked fireworks, that didn't mean she knew what they each one was called) that exploded into a burst of purple and green.

She heard Ichabod inhale softly at her side, and Abbie couldn't help but smile.

"I told you you'd enjoy them," she said smugly.

"Oh. I didn't realize... they're so wondrous," Ichabod said quietly, his gaze cast skyward. "What is the technology that causes them to cast such light upon the sky?"

"No technology." Abbie shook her head. "It's just gunpowder and stuff."

"And stuff," Ichabod echoed. "Gunpowder in my day was not so brilliantly colored."

Abbie bumped his shoulder with hers. "The wonders of my age, huh?"

Ichabod smiled. The red and orange colors in the sky were reflected in his widened blue eyes. "I very much enjoy them, Lieutenant."

"Happy Independence Day, Crane."

Ichabod glanced down at her. "... I refuse to let you spoil my newfound mood," he said, irritated humor creeping into his gaze.

Abbie chuckled. "We didn't mangle history, Crane, I swear."

Ichabod hummed thoughtfully and looked back at the sky. "I much prefer to watch these fireworks than to debate the history lost between my age and now," he said.

"Fireworks are better," Abbie agreed.

But then they almost weren't, because the look on Crane's face every time the sky lit up with varying colors almost made watching his reaction more interesting than the fireworks themselves.

He didn't notice her watching him. He was too enthralled by the light show.

Abbie smiled to herself and looked back at the fireworks, too.

 


End file.
